Awakening to Reality
by Tyleepoof
Summary: Lucy wakes up from a coma in the hospital with not a single memory of who's around her. Yet these people are her friends. Are they her friends?


Lucy woke up feeling terrible. She took in her surroundings and couldn't figure out where she was. It was bright, clean and quiet. No other people. She was alone and confused. She tried to get up but couldn't. Her limbs were stiff and sore, yet she didn't know why.

"Lucy, you're awake!"

She heard a voice but couldn't make out who it was. The strange person ran over and hugged her. She let out a groan and noticed the person had bright red hair.

"I'm so glad you're awake." The person pulled away and looked at her. The person, a woman with fair skin, brown eyes and red hair, who brushed some of Lucy's hair out of her face. Lucy was confused when she said 'awake'.

"I missed you so much." the woman said again with tears dropping from her face. Lucy heard someone say "Erza" and the redhead looked away for a second.

"Gray!" Erza said a little loudly. Then a man with pale skin and black hair walked over to Erza.

"What is-" he was cut short when he looked at Lucy. He leaned in closely and instantly pulled back. He didn't say anything but tears welled up in his eyes and he sat down on the bed next to Erza.

"I can't believe it. She's awake," he said silently. He started to really cry and Erza hugged him while sniffling herself. Erza let go of Gray after a moment and looked at Lucy. She held Lucy's overly stiff hand. She winced a little since it hurt so much to move anything on her body. Erza made a frown when she noticed Lucy's face move in pain.

"Are you ok, Lucy?" she said. Lucy didn't say anything or move, she just laid there while looking at Erza. Erza looked at Gray who was still crying and then looked back at Lucy. She said something to Gray but Lucy couldn't make it out. Gray nodded and Erza left.

Nothing else was said between the remaining two, only looks and stares. Gray was staring with tears still streaming down his face, while Lucy closed her eyes every now then to try and sleep again but couldn't. Then Gray went from just staring to developing a smile with staring.

"Can you talk?" he asked with an awkward giggle. Lucy just stared again and he sighed.

"I guess not," he said while sighing. Gray didn't say anything else so it was awkward silence. What felt like hours were only minutes. It was stressful.

Erza walked back in with a doctor. He was tall, had brown hair and a clipboard in his hand with a pen. That's all Lucy could make out from where she was. He told Gray to get off the bed and got closer to Lucy. He introduced himself as Dr. Polly and said he's only here to ask questions right now.

"Hello, Lucy. Do you know where you are?" he asked. Lucy didn't say anything but this time she opened her mouth and closed it quickly. He wrote something down quickly on the clipboard which started to make Lucy nervous. He looked up again while sucking on his lips. The doctor sighed and then turned to look at Erza.

"I'm not gonna ask anymore questions and neither should you or it'll confuse her," he said. Erza nodded and looked at Lucy.

"I'll be back with papers on Lucy's condition." He left after that and Erza smiled at Lucy.

"Do you think we'll be able to take her home today?" Gray asked Erza. The redhead shook her head and looked down. Gray sighed again and put his head in his hands. A few seconds later, Lucy heard a loud ringing and saw him walk over to one side of the room. He picked up something small and started talking.

"Levy? Yeah, no she's awake," he said. Lucy heard something muffled but loud and saw Gray smile. "You'll be here in a few seconds. Ok, bye." He set the thing down and looked at Erza.

"I assume that Levy is on the way up here?" Erza said to Gray. He nodded and she smiled. Erza gestured for him to go one side of the room. He sat down by the window and so did she. What again felt like hours was only minutes and this made Lucy angry. She only knew the time because of the clock on the wall directly across from her.

"Hi, guys," a hushed voice said. It was blue haired girl quietly walking in the door and tall man behind her. This made Lucy scared instead of nervous. He had menacing appearance to Lucy but everyone else seemed fine with him. She saw the girl walk over to Erza and they hugged while the man stood behind her and waved.

"Don't ask too many questions. The doctor said it might confuse her," Gray told the two. They nodded and walked towards Lucy. This caused Lucy to move more than she had since she had woken up. They stopped walking and looked at her. Lucy was trying to move away but was in a tremendous amount pain and let out little whimpers.

"Don't worry, we're not here to hurt you. We just wanted to say hi," The girl said in a calming voice. This didn't calm Lucy down but it did get her to relax a little.

"I guess I'll re-introduce me and my boyfriend," she said a little awkwardly. "My name is Levy and this," she pointed to the man behind her, "is Gajeel." He didn't say anything but waved. Levy smacked him on the arm. He looked at her.

"Say hi." she said with tight lips. He sighed.

"Hi, Lucy." he said unemotionally. Levy smiled at Lucy hoping she would receive one back. She didn't but that was ok. The couple pulled out a chair and sat down. Levy looked at Erza.

"You think she'll be able to go home today?" Levy asked with concern.

"No. I doubt she even knows why she's here, but we aren't to tell her unless she asks. She can't even speak, so we'll help her recover to the best of our abilities," Erza said. Levy nodded in agreement.

That was second time someone asked that and it peaked Lucy's interest. She did want to know why she was here in, what from all clues she found, a hospital. She hoped she wasn't in anything bad but had a minor incident that was blown out of proportion. Lucy yawned and let out a high pitched whine in the process. The whole room looked at her.

"I'm back and here are the papers about Lucy's situation," the doctor said while walking back into the room. He gave Erza the papers to read over.

"If you have any questions ask but I'm kinda in an emergency situation so ask the nurses." With that, Dr. Polly was out of the room as fast as he'd been in there.

"So much for any questions," Gajeel mumbled. Levy sighed and looked at Lucy. Lucy looked at Levy and blinked. Levy looked down at her lap. Erza was flipping through packets and papers.

"Confused sexual actions, random outburst of anger, strange speech?" Erza mumbled to herself, confused.

"Here," Gray said while holding his hand out. Erza gave him the papers. "Newborn-like state?" Gray said to himself confusedly. The papers were mostly about how to deal with people who were recovering from a coma.

"Why would she sexual be confused?" Gajeel asked.

"Well if you think about it, her hormones wouldn't really be in the right place and having been out so long she might feel the need to just have sex," Levy answered.

"And what's wrong with that?"

"She can't just be fucking willy nilly because her hormones are out of place. Plus, there needs to be an emotional connection."

Gajeel didn't ask any more questions after that. The room was silent for a short amount of time after that and then Gray let out a loud sigh.

"Is anyone gonna go ask the nurses questions about this?" Gray said.

"We didn't even read the papers." Levy responded. Gray then handed the papers to her and a pen.

"What's the pen for?"

"Anything you find out of the ordinary that hasn't been underlined yet." Gray answered and Levy silently laughed to herself. She gave Gajeel a few papers and they sat in silence until they finished reading the papers.

"That was, interesting." Gajeel said with a hint curiosity in his voice. The other three nodded in agreement. Lucy was silent, so it was easy to forget her even though they were there for her. Lucy started to move a little more than before and was in slightly less pain.

"Since everyone is caught up, I'll go talk to one of the nurses." Erza said while standing. They all said okay and she left.

Erza walked up to the nurses station. Albeit awkwardly slow she still did it. She spotted a nurse got her attention.

"Excuse me Miss?" Erza said. The nurse turned around and looked at Erza.

"Hello! How may I help you?" The nurse asked.

"My friend is Lucy Heartfilia and I was wondering if I could help her move a little better?" Erza responded.

"My best suggestion is to help her stretch."


End file.
